


Morning Memories

by Kay_Peaches



Series: Spiritshipping For Adults [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Memories, Oral Sex, Smut, spiritshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Peaches/pseuds/Kay_Peaches
Summary: Jaden is having trouble sleeping, remembering a special night in the Monster Realm with Jesse. Jesse is woken by a stiff situation, and makes it his mission to ease Jaden's problem.
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson & Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: Spiritshipping For Adults [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611208
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Morning Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really liking this little AU of Spiritshipping in their 30's. I hope others do too! Please bookmark, Kudos, and comment!

Reconnecting with Jesse after nearly 17 years was the best decision Jaden could have ever made. He had to make a few arrangements to his life and typical care-free schedule, but for the most part, it was as easy as pie. Having Jesse’s home as a place to relax between his adventures was a nice touch to his life, and it definitely beat the crappy motels and questionable hostels that he usually used in his downtime. 

Remembering to call Jesse at least 3 times a week for a quick catch up was an easy habit to pick up, and one that Jaden found himself looking forward to at the end of a long day of assisting young duelists connect with their duel spirits.

Things had been almost too perfect - Jaden had followed Jesse back to Texas after their big reconnection at the Duel Academy class reunion, and from there, he met Jesse’s Ma and Pa, as well as his young 4 year old son, Hunter Texas Anderson. Jaden and Hunter got along as well as Jaden got along with any 4 year old, mostly because Jaden was right, and the tyke definitely fell in love with Winged Kuriboh at first sight. 

Jesse’s parents and ex-wife were eggs that were a little harder to crack, but once Jesse made it clear Jaden wasn’t going anywhere, and having Jaden’s input in their dueling entertainment based company could lead to some major profits - things seemed to soften, at least with Jesse’s parents. 

\-----------

Jaden had returned to Texas from his latest mission only a week ago, and he was certainly enjoying the quality time Jesse had given to him as a gift. Their bed was large and comfortable, and Jaden loved to stay up late watching the wide screen TV in their room. Mostly because he really didn’t get the chance to watch TV all that often, and Jesse’s company had a great premium streaming package. 

A professional duel played in the dim room, Jaden perched up against the headrest of their bed as he casually watched the silent TV. It was nearly midnight, and Jesse was out cold, having spent the last half hour wrangling up a 4 year old and forcing him to lay down to sleep. Thankfully, Ruby and Kuriboh had taken to sleeping in Hunter’s room. 

The match up was an old duel between The Chazz Princeton and Aster Phoenix. Jaden just loved the way that although Chazz was contractually obligated to use the latest decks to promote Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusion products, he always managed to slip the Ojama into his decks as a backup plan. A soft “Yes!” left Jaden’s lips as Ojama knight was called to the field. A card he remembered using himself to bring Chazz back from a horrid case of mind-control. The poor kid always seemed to have gotten his mind controlled back in their school days. 

Chazz’ parents must have been pissed with how much shit Chazz went through in those days. But Chazz had always turned things around, just like he was in the re-run Jaden was watching. 

As Jaden settled himself into his pillows, he let a hand move down to the head that was curled up against his stomach. A headful of teal hair that Jaden could card his fingers through for eternity. Jesse was snoozing so peacefully, and Jaden liked to think the small head massage was helping his man to sleep. 

Perhaps Jaden tended to be a bit nostalgic at such early hours of the morning, but with his hand in Jesse’s hair, his eyes taking in the duel with his old friends, and his nose filled with the beautiful scent of Jesse’s floral smelling shower gel and minty mouthwash, he couldn’t help but think of the old days. 

In that particular moment, Jaden remembered back to a night when Jesse’s head was curled up on his stomach just as it was in that moment, the both of them getting a few hours of needed sleep before they jumped back into the responsibilities of getting Duel Academy back from the monster realm it had been transported to. Jesse had been so freaking responsible back then, telling anyone and everyone exactly what they needed to do, dueling in people’s place, and administering medicine to sick students. 

The commanding tone of Jesse’s voice every time someone was screwing around or making rash decisions had Jaden squirming in his pants. Jaden still remembered the situation as if it had been yesterday. They had managed to save Blair from becoming a dueling ghoul, and the students had almost started a riot with how much they were starving. Thankfully Dorothy and the rest of the seniors (including Jaden himself) had been able to hush everyone up. 

God, Jesse had been so on top of his game when everyone needed him the most, and seeing the way he threw himself on top of Blair to save her from a collapsing building… Jaden couldn’t stand it. 

He remembered his favorite part of that whole horrible trip. Everyone had been so high strung, including Jesse. They were all locked up in the gymnasium with duel ghouls parading around outside the facilities like the walking dead. Jaden had found the perfect place for Jesse and he to sleep - a quiet cranny away from the large windows that would keep the suns from stinging Jesse’s beautiful eyes when all three of said suns would rise in the morning. 

Jesse had only snatched one blanket for both he and Jaden to share - all the others from the submarine had needed to go to the sicker and younger students. Jesse had laid the blanket on the gym floor like a mat so they wouldn’t be too uncomfortable. 

“If you won’t be too cold, Jaden, you can take off your Jacket and we can use it as a cover.” Jesse suggested, his own little cropped blue vest had come off, and his button-up purple shirt was clearly coming next. “My clothes too!” The wide grin Jesse had given him was intoxicating. 

“Jess, don’t you think we’ll be equally as warm if we just wear our clothes like normal?” Jaden had asked like an idiot, not realizing just what Jesse was trying to do. Jaden knew he had been an idiot in school, and he wanted to go back into his memory and smack himself for basically telling Jesse to put his shirt back on. 

They had been hidden behind a large bleacher, of course he should have known what Jesse was implying. Thankfully, the southerner had been a bit more attentive and less willing to put up with Jaden’s dumb bullshit. 

“Listen, Jaden. I’m not gonna mince my words at all.” Jesse had started, and Jaden remembered watching Jesse’s shirt fall to the ground. “I’ve had to make decisions for a whole school of kids that are starvin’ and I’ve had to tell Crowler and Bonaparte, and all these kids what to do in a crisis. I’ve had to trek to a submarine in nothing but endless sand, and I used unlabeled medicine to save a girl’s life. I’m frustrated, and I’m angry about breakin’ up fights at every meal, and I’m sick of kids bein’ turned into ghouls.” Jesse’s face had been slightly red and his chest had been moving up and down as he breathed heavily. It was not a side of Jesse that Jaden saw very often. 

“Jaden, I just wanna fuck.” 

And that was what had Jaden stripping himself of every piece of clothing Jesse had told him to strip off. “Jesse,” Jaden had begun as his excited and shaking hands worked on his belt. “When you act so responsible like this, nothing turns me on more.” 

“Good. At least someone listens when I speak up.” Jesse hummed, taking a step towards Jaden. He shooed Jaden’s skinny fingers away to tug his belt off and his pants down himself.

“People listen to you, Jess. Hell, even I listen to you, and you know I don’t listen to anyone.” Jaden had tried to joke around as he moved to kneel on the little makeshift futon. 

Jesse’s eyes had been sharp and hungry as Jaden remembered, eager to burn off the steam that had been rising in him since the school had been transported to another dimension. “Get on your hands an’ knees.” 

Without a second thought, Jaden was on his hands and knees like Jesse had demanded. Jaden would never think twice about obeying a command from such an assertive and certain tone of voice coming from Jesse. 

Then Jaden remembered the way Jesse had given his tiny little ass a good hard spanking. Even just the thought of that hard little spank had Jaden breathing out “fuck” into the dimness of their shared bedroom in the present. Jesse only stirred slightly in his sleep, but Jaden’s mind was too far gone in the memory to care.

Thankfully, the slapping sound hadn’t traveled far enough to have anyone come over to investigate, but it still had Jaden gasping for air. “What was that for?” Jaden still remembered the way his voice had cracked at the most inopportune time.

“That’s for almost falling into that sand dune earlier.” Jesse had leaned over Jaden to whisper into his ear. To present day, Jesse was still quite a few inches taller than Jaden, but back then, Jesse had a solid half foot on Jaden’s height, and 20 pounds on Jaden’s weight. “We’ve been too busy for me to scold you about it, so I’m givin’ you your punishment now, for almost dying in the middle of the desert in an unknown dimension.” And Jesse landed another smack against Jaden’s ass. “Now say yer sorry. And that ya won’t be makin’ any more decisions without thinkin’ it through first.”

“I promise, Jess. Fuck…” His ass had stung pretty bad for the rest of the night, but probably not as much as Jesse’s back after having all that dry wall fall on top of him while protect Blair. “You just have to say the word, and I’ll listen!” 

“Oh, I know you will.” Jesse hissed, giving the shell of Jaden’s ear a good lick. “But just to make sure, I’m gonna really pound this into ya.” He promised himself, a dry finger immediately pushing into Jaden. 

Jaden hadn’t had much experience taking it at that point in time. He had been more than happy to bottom for Jesse, but they also had the luxury of lube, and condoms and all the time they needed to prep and relax when they were in their dorms. That situation and that night had been high strung, and the frustration had all culminated into one hard, dry and uncomfortable fuck. 

Of course, they had both gotten off on it and they had ruined the blanket that they then had to use for the rest of their short stay in the dimension, but it had been so worth it. Jesse’s head was on straight the next morning, which was absolutely necessary considering Jesse, Axel and Jim had all had to duel those fused monster ghoul students as quickly as possible. 

\-----------

“Jay…” Like a light switch being turned on, Jaden’s mind was brought back to the present. Jesse was lifting himself off of Jaden’s stomach, and a large yawn was leaving his man’s lips. “Havin’ some nice thoughts, Darlin’?” The slightly older man chuckled, looking down at the very obvious bulge in his partner’s underwear. “Ya almost got my eye with that weapon.” 

Jaden snorted and shifted them both around enough to have them sitting side by side on the bed. “I guess you could say I was having … thoughts. Though I don’t think nice would be the best way to describe it.”

Jesse blinked. He didn’t know what to do with a comment like that, especially in his half asleep state. “What do ya mean, Jay?”

“I mean I was thinking about…” Would it be a good idea to bring up that night, as well as that horrible time early on in their relationship when they had to grow up so quickly and save everyone? Yeah why not! It’s not like they were pretending that whole dimension changing road trip didn’t exist. “I was thinking about that night we shared in the monster realm. You were everyone’s hero, and all you asked for in exchange was a nice hard fuck.”

Another blink, as Jesse’s mind began to put together what Jaden was talking about. “That? You’re thinking about THAT night?” He was starting to wake up a bit more. “Oh, I know what you liked…” Jesse suddenly smirked as the movie reel of that night played in his mind. “You liked that little thing I did with my tongue, yeah? I bet ya haven’t been able to stop thinkin’ about it!” Jesse laughed. “To be fair, saliva was about as much liquid as we had that night. All our water had to go to the sick students… and drinking.”

Jaden just groaned, his mind jumping ahead in the memory to the way Jesse’s thick tongue had completely devoured his hole. “Yes, that, and if you ever wanted to do it again, I’d say absolutely. But it was the way you were just such… a good leader! You put everyone in their place and I loved every second of it.” Jaden had to think for a split second. “Oh! And also the spanking. I really liked that.” 

That little confession had Jesse lifting his head a little. He definitely was still half asleep, but Jaden’s comments were piquing his interests. Just in that moment, however, his eyes glanced over to the glow coming from the large TV, and his mind put together that Jaden had been watching a duel while thinking about their ‘special’ night. 

As he moved himself around, he picked up his glasses and focused in on the muted match on the screen. Jaden was probably waiting for him to comment on the spanking thing, but Jesse’s early morning mind was whirring. 

“Jaden… are you really watching Chazz and gettin’ hard?” Jesse wasn’t the jealous type usually, but sometimes he just told himself that to make himself feel like a better person.

“Calm down, Cowboy, I told you, I was thinking about our night. I totally forgot this was even on.” Jaden raised a brow. Maybe if he could spin this the right way, they could end up having a little fun with Jesse being jealous of Chazz. “Besides, don’t you remember he’s a married man? Your company broadcasted the whole production.” 

“You and I both know there ain’t nothing serious ‘bout that relationship.” The teal haired man sighed and rubbed a hand over the lower half of his face, his fingers scratching along the edge of his beautiful beard. “Lexi even wants Kaiba Corp to host a ‘Divorce Celebration Exhibition’... at least that’s what she’s callin’ it.”

Jaden figured he would probably end up getting an invitation to that too. He didn’t really like competition, but he was always down for a good ol’ exhibition duel! Especially if it was just for fun between his friends. “Ahhh that’s not what we were talking about Jesse!” Jaden grumbled and reached out to grip the taller man’s chin in his gentle hand. “We were talking about your jealousy hair-trigger.”

With a small grumble, Jesse muttered “TV, off.” And the TV switched off leaving them in almost pitch black. “Jesse’s light, on.” And with a small flicker, a small glow of light emanated from Jesse’s bedside lamp. “I don’t got a hair-trigger!” 

“Oh yes you do.” Jaden smirked. “Maybe it’s about time I return the favor you ‘granted’ me all those nights ago.” He spoke with the most playful and wicked smirk on his face. “C’mon, big boy. I want you in face down defense position.” 

A deep sigh left Jesse’s lips. “Can’t I just suck you off? I’m tired, pumpkin.” Jesse looked at Jaden through his dark-rimmed glasses, his eyes round and puppy-like.

“But I really wanted you to feel how much fun it was.” Jaden tried his damn best to give those same large watery eyes back. He already knew Jesse would get what he wanted, but he figured he would try anyway. 

But then Jesse stuck his little lower lip out in a pout and Jaden had to throw in the towel. “Alright, alright, I guess I’m fine with JUST a blowjob.” He sighed in exasperation, clearly just trying to be dramatic.

The look on Jesse’s bright face when he realized he had gotten what he wanted was priceless. Jaden would give the world to keep that look on Jesse’s face always. 

In a blink, Jesse was tugging on Jaden’s underwear waistband. “You know I was gonna say somethin’ about special summonin’ your dick to the field, but I think I’ll hold off.”

“Jess, you just did!” Jaden had to laugh. “As soon as those words left your mouth, it became a thing.” Jaden tried to explain as he laid back in bed to get comfortable for his much anticipated blowjob.

“Well, you said you wanted me in face down defense position.” Jesse argued back.

“And I’m gonna say it again when you’re up for actually doing it.” Jaden hummed, closing his eyes to relax as Jesse wrapped a warm thick hand around his cock. Just a few short tugs and Jaden was back in the mood and ready to get his dick wet. 

“Sexy.” Jesse dead-panned, grabbing a bit of the flavored lube they kept stashed away in his bedside drawer. This particular flavor was strawberry, and Jesse figured that should be fine. He popped it open and let some of the liquid join the hand that was stroking Jaden, letting the whole situation move so much easier. 

Jaden knew the moment he felt the lube that he was in for a treat. Jesse didn’t really use the stuff unless he had a plan - and Jaden could see his strategy from a mile away. He let his knees fall open and he tilted his hips up slightly to give his man access to his whole pelvis. 

“I see you’re readin’ my mind again.” Jesse laughed, slipping down on their bed to make himself comfortable as well, lining his face up with Jaden’s cock. With a swift movement, his tongue darted out to lick at his lover’s head, the flat of his soft tongue flicked against the tip before he was moving his hand out of the way to take Jaden completely into his mouth. 

Jaden could only groan into the dim room, his head falling back against the pillow and his hand catching the beautiful teal locks just below him. “Yes, Jesse…” He gripped a bit tighter into the hair, loving the way Jesse’s head bobbed up and down like a gentle wave. “I promise, Jess. I wasn’t thinking about Chazz when you woke up. I was thinking about how hard you spanked me for being reckless in the monster realm.” 

A deep moan left Jesse’s lips and reverberated down through Jaden’s cock, which just caused Jaden to moan right back in return. “Do that again, Jess. God, I wanna come down your throat.” 

Jaden tended to be much more talkative than Jesse was in bed, leaving to plenty of situations of Jaden making demands, and Jesse happily obliging. Another deep moan cascaded down Jaden’s cock, and in an instant, Jesse had his mouth working farther down, taking his man deep into the back of his throat. 

Jaden just rambling Jesse’s name, the southerner decided to take the next step in his plan. The hand he had used to lube his partner up was still relatively wet, and the strawberry flavored liquid had dripped from his mouth and Jaden’s cock down to the man’s balls. His strong, rough hand cupped for only a moment before his hand was moving again. 

The small area of skin between Jaden’s testes and his taint was definitely a bit of a hot spot that Jesse had taken advantage of many times in the past. Once again, Jesse found his muscles remembering the way his fingers had crooked slightly to drag his short nails along the path. 

“Ahh! Ah! Jesse!” Jaden’s knees hiked up, his moans turned into high pitched shouts for his lover, and his fingers just curled tighter into Jesse’s thick teal hair. Jaden was practically drooling by the time Jesse had found that favorite spot of his. “God, Jess. Every damn time!” He panted, his head coming off the pillow as he curled up with tense muscles. 

Jesse, in his school days, probably would have had to come off of Jaden’s cock by now. He had been down there, bobbing his head for a while - thankfully he learned how to breath through his nose in college. With a swift motion, Jesse’s fingers moved farther down, touching all along Jaden’s taint before arriving to their destination. 

He started off with just one finger. He knew his fingers were a bit thicker compared to Jaden’s, so he really just hoped Jaden would enjoy himself. Jesse always hoped Jaden enjoyed himself during their private times. 

As the finger pushed inside him, Jaden’s breath hitched once again, his body tense but he tried his damn best to keep his asshole unclenched. “It’s good. I’m good.” He tried to call out, though his voice was shaking a little. “Just a bit more…” He warned, his toes curling against their soft plush bedsheets.

Jesse figured Jaden probably wouldn’t take more than one finger before coming, so he was going to really have some fun with that one finger. He moved it in and out, working Jaden open. His mouth hollowed around the other man’s cock, and he gave one more good hard suck before Jaden was practically screaming. 

“Fuck! Jesse!” Jaden released hard, his knees shaking as he filled Jesse’s mouth. Hot, thick come painted Jesse’s mouth, and the corner of his lips as he swallowed what he could, the rest dribbled down his teal-haired chin. Jaden took a few calming breaths. “Oh shit, Jess. I’m so sorry. I should have … warned you…”

Jesse lifted his head from Jaden’s cock, and wiped the back of his hand along his lips and chin. “You know it’s alright, peach.” Jesse hummed, deciding to just ditch his nightshirt altogether, wipe his mouth and toss it like a basketball to the laundry basket. 

“Nice shot.” Jaden commented with a yawn as he settled himself back into the pillow. After a moment of silence he finally asked. “You’re not actually jealous of Chazz, are you, babe?” 

Jesse had a bad taste in his mouth, Jaden didn’t exactly have the best diet, but at least he could stomach it until morning. With a yawn of his own, Jesse moved to lay his head on Jaden’s chest, loving the sound of his heart beat, and the simple motion of his chest with every breath. “Nah, I know you two are just friends…” He trailed off, closing his eyes.

“Good. We are just friends.” Jaden was about two seconds away from passing out. “Even if I did … take his… virginity.” And with that, he was out like a light. 

Jesse’s eyes shot open. “Jaden?” He shook his man, but to no avail. “Jay, what was that? Did you just say you took Chazz’s virginity? Jaden…?” 


End file.
